youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Andrei Terbea
Andrei Terbea (born: ) is a Romanian YouTube animator that makes commentary on trending and delicate YouTube subject delivered by spot-on 2D animation. Andrei's channel has established over 1.6 million subscribers. “How KSI Saved Logan Paul’s Career” is the most popular video on his channel, racking over 15 million views and being one of the videos that boosted his popularity.https://www.youtube.com/user/andreiterbea/videos?view=0&sort=p&flow=grid About Andrei Terbea began YouTube in 2013 creating various types of animation and painting videos from "Watch Me Draw" videos to small mini-series, and as of recently, commentary on trending topics. His commentary content often tackles trending topics in a different type of perspecitve, often playing the the devil's advocate and seeing the brighter side of negative events. Channel Growth Terbea has gained recognition for the "Filthy Frank Lore ANIMATED!" and "Why I Turned Down Working With KYLIE JENNER" videos. However, the video that made his channel blow up, and it has already become the most popular video in his channel. It is entitled "How KSI Saved Logan Paul's Career", a highly controversial video. Controversy KSI vs Logan Paul video Terbea's video, "How KSI Saved Logan Paul's Career" became controversial after the reaction from Logan Paul fans. Terbea has expressed his dislike for the Paul brothers, even stating that he hates them. This garnered over 68,000 dislikes on the video with negative comments and even death threats from the fans of both Paul brothers. Wilfur Wilfur is Andrei's friend and "sidekick" (though Wilfur would disagree) and is represented as a purple goose, who often argues and interrupts Andrei in the middle of his videos. He is often seen saying "Mak" and is featured alongside Andrei waving his arms/wings in the outro. Wilfur and Andrei both often work together as "detectives", and this imagery can be seen on videos such as KSI vs LOGAN PAUL: A Very Convenient Draw, Why The SHREK/Minions Crossover is a Bad Idea!, and so on. Andrei also owns a real life Wilfur plushie, which he brought to the Streamys, and can also be seen often on Andrei's Instagram. Wilfur also has his own Instagram and Twitter accounts, @wilfur and @WilfurTheGoose. The Wilfur Saga Wilfur was shot on December 8, 2018 on Why T-SERIES Is Good For YouTube by Scooby Doo whilst he was tying to escape the dungeon along with Haytor and Vintage Mickey Mouse as part of an on-going side story series at the end of his videos which would later be titled "The Wilfur Saga". Starting on November 30, 2018 on "Why The SHREK/Minions Crossover is a Bad Idea!", Wilfur was later replaced in the following video as a gravestone in the outro, reading, "R.i.P Wilfur 2014–2018." Wilfur was later revived in the finale, titled, The Christmas Finale, through the power of all the other Wilfurs across the globe, as tribute to everyone who purchased Wilfur plushies. Wilfur proceeded to start punching Andrei as soon as he was brought back to life, before enjoying a wholesome Christmas together. The PewDiePie vs T-Series Saga Andrei animated a video called "The Other Side Of The War On T-Series" the video is all about what will happen if T-Series won and everyone do their part, including Andrei to stop T-Series. And he urging his fans and subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie so they will defend him against T-series. All the way to "Why PewDiePie reached 100 million Play button" Trivia * Andrei created a majority of the videos for the series Smosh Animated. * Andrei and iDubbbzTV once collaborated on Andrei's YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtQtuansVxE * Andrei was nominated for "Creator of Year" and "Animator" for the 8th Streamy Awards but lost to Shane Dawson and storybooth respectively.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGVOsyRwEE0 * Andrei Terbea said that he is reserved and introvert in nature on one of his videos. He also said that he likes his personal space out of anyone’s attention. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 25, 2018. Gallery AndreiFace.jpg WilfurPlaque.jpg|Wilfur next to Andrei's 1,000,000 Subscriber plaque. Andrei Streamys.jpg|Andrei with Wilfur at the Streamy Awards. Haytor.jpg|Haytor's driving license. The Dungeon.jpg|The Dungeon References Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Romanian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers